Remnant
by SixNationsRWBY
Summary: 3 years after the incident with Prince Hans,Queen Elsa and Princess Anna have been living a peaceful, quiet life as monarchs in Arendelle that is, until a mysterious man shows up along their borders followed by all sorts of trouble.


_**Routine**_

Life in the castle was not as exciting as Elsa had first imagined. After the incident with Hans she had almost forgotten that she was Queen of a nation. Now most of her days consisted of signing documents and greeting emissaries from all around the continent. Now the most excitement she got was when Anna burst through the door after her lessons with Scholar Asari. Scholar Asari followed closely behind Anna as she entered Elsa's office.

"Elsa! Did you know that there are _seven _continents?!"

"I see scholar Asari has been teaching you well" Asari curtsied to the queen and said

"Anna is a very good student, your majesty, one of the best I have had yet" Anna blushed at the compliment as Asari took her leave and exited the room closing the giant oak door behind her.

Elsa's office consisted of two enormous oak doors and an elevated ceiling that gave the room feel more like a cathedral than an office. Opposite the double doors stood Elsa's desk, a marvelous mahogany slab supported by metal legs, it dominated the room as did the chair behind it. The office had bookshelves lining the walls filled to the brim with scrolls and books of all shapes and sizes, there were also a few lounging chairs and coffee tables around the room as well for when visitors came into the castle for a meeting.

"What is it you _do_ in here?" asked Anna as she made her way over to the blondes side. Elsa slid a pile of documents to the side of her desk and turned to face Anna

"Trust me, you don't want to know" Elsa said as she blew a strand of hair out of her face "I don't even know how, but its exhausting"

Anna slid into her sisters lap and wrapped her arms around the blonde admiring her sterling silver hair and smooth creamy skin, her mouth started to water as her eyes met Elsa's neck. Elsa must have saw the girl biting her lip because she responded with "Not now, i have a ton of papers to sign but i promise, later i'll have you all to myself and you can tell me what Asari taught you"

The queen held up a particular document that bore an unusual seal, two serpents with their bodies intertwined and their heads meeting in the middle baring their fangs. She didn't get far before Anna took the paper from her hands and placed it back on the desk

"I need you now." she said as she leaned in for a kiss, just a small peck in the base of her neck above her collarbone in the hopes that Elsa would lose control and pounce on her. Anna knew all of Elsa's weak spots and just how to exploit them, a wandering hand down the small of her back, a nibble on her ear, she knew them all and Elsa hated and loved her for it. Anna could tell she was making progress as she felt Elsa's heart start to pick up. The blonde put a hand on the back of Anna's neck and pulled her into a kiss, long and passionate, they both breathed heavily savoring every second of it. Anna was on top of Elsa now, trapping her against the chair. With their lips still locked, Elsa's hand started to creep up the side of the girls thigh and under her dress. Anna gave a muffled whimper as the queens' hand reached her hip and started to move inward, Anna disengaged and attacked the blondes neck again as Elsa started caressing and rubbing the girl causing her to moan and sigh, silently begging for more. Just as the blondes hand moved under the girls panties they heard heard a knock at the door. Both of them bolted up and fixed their dresses.

"Come in!" Elsa said as Kai, one of the castle servants, entered. He was out of panting and breathing heavily "Your majesty, two emissaries from Ceros have just arrived and they look like they've seen trouble on the way here"

_Ceros?_

The two girls were standing side by side still trying to catch their breath from the moment they just had

"Thank you Kai, you can tell them th- Oop!" Elsa jumped as Anna gave a little pinch on her rear

"Your majesty?"

"Tell them..." glaring at Anna who had a victorious smile "...that I will be down shortly"

As soon as Kai left the room Elsa playfully slapped Anna on her arm, trying not to laugh, Anna replied

"What? Y-you had something on your dress"

They made their way down to the castle gate where the two emissaries stood beside their horses, their white cloaks were ripped and dirty. Elsa could tell right away that something was wrong, the way that they couldn't sit still and always had their hands resting on the hilts of their swords as if expecting an attack.

As Elsa approached they pulled their hoods down revealing bright white hair and slanted ears _they're elves! But elves haven't been seen in Arendelle for over a century. _The elves are a very reclusive, ancient race, only showing themselves once or twice every one hundred or so years. Compared to a human, the elves are much taller and stronger, fully grown adult elves can run as fast and as long as a galloping horse and for much longer, Elsa was glad they weren't enemies. The elves live in ancient forests that dot the landscape of the continent, their biggest city, Ceros, is all but invisible, hidden deep within the Vangr forest and they guard it jealously, no human has ever set foot in any of their cities. With their reputation, Elsa wondered what brought the elves to Arendelle.


End file.
